Bloon Regime (TOTiverse)
The Bloon Regime is a theocratic fascist dictatorship and world government that ruled Terra Bloonus until the end of BTD7, where it was defeated by the Monkey Empire. Its ultimate goal was to conquer the universe and wipe out all races that they consider as "inferior." Oftentimes, this meant almost every race in existence that wasn't Bloonian. History Before the Bloon Regime, Terra Bloonus was a chaotic, feudal world in which Bloonian warlords slaughtered each other by the masses. There was almost no such thing as law, and therefore the Bloons were almost always free to unleash their darkest instincts whenever they pleased, committing brutal and sadistic acts of terror and malice that no human or Monkey population could even imagine. Formation At around 2,200 BBO, the Bloons were united by the E.M.P.E.R.O.R., where they were called to an even greater, darker purpose: The complete and utter dominion of the universe and the extermination of all "inferior" races. The Corrupter's Coup Some 1,900 years ago, the EMPEROR found a wounded, depowered Dark Sun God with a fractured memory who stumbled upon a dark place somewhere underground beneath Simianjaro. That place had a secret gateway to Terra Bloonus, right to where the EMPEROR was. He was given dark powers and became the EMPEROR's third-in-command as the Corrupter. For hundreds of years he continued to command the Bloons and grow more and more powerful, but then later he thought EMPEROR to be thinking too small, and attempted to overthrow the EMPEROR in a coup d'état which very nearly succeeded. The EMPEROR narrowly defeated the Corrupter and sent him to a dark ghost prison where he languished in agony for the next 1600 years. Discovering the Monkeys Over millennia, as the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. assembled some power, he began regaining memories from his previous life over time. Eventually, he remembered his gruesome fate at the hands of the Monkeys and his boundless hatred for them. With the help of his Kult, the EMPEROR used magic to find the location of the Solar System, the region of the Monkey Way Galaxy that contained the Monkey World. He managed to find the system, within the Orion Arm of the Monkey Way Galaxy, but he knew that although the Bloon Regime grew stronger and stronger, they have yet to develop craft capable of travel across the galaxy. However, at that point he regained a huge proportion of his memories from his time as the ENTITY, and by then his hatred for the Monkeys had never been greater. So, he used whatever quantum powers he could muster to generate multiple meteorites composed of a protective rock exterior covering a mixture of exotic Bloontonium, moderate quantities of helium, and hydrocarbons at the center (the mixture of which is known as the "seed" of the meteorite), teleporting them to the edge of the Asteroid Belt closest to the Monkey World. These meteorites travelled towards the Monkey World, but a few of them missed the gravity field and drifted into space. Others broke apart outright, exposing the "seeds" to the vacuum of space, while some of the remaining few were caught by Mars along the way and crashed into that planet, where the freezing cold killed off the Bloons growing from the "seeds" before they could develop (White Bloons did not exist at that time). Only four meteorites managed to get to the Monkey World's gravitational field, three of the four managing to enter the Monkey World's atmosphere and hit the ground (the fourth one hit the Earth's gravity field at too low of an angle, causing it to be slingshotted across the gravity field back into space, where it drifted into Venus and melted instantly). One of them landed in the middle of an uninhabited desert (at that time) which would later be known as Bloon Dunes. Another asteroid crashed onto a dormant volcano, later to be known as Mount Magma. The largest asteroid landed on a barren series of rocks which will soon be known as the Secret Zone. The radiation from the exotic Bloontonium interacted with the installed hydrocarbons and the carbon around those places to form the Monkey World's first Bloons. The Bloons in Bloon Dunes grew actively, while the Bloons in the other locations lay dormant. The Monkeys themselves did not notice these things because they were at the time a series of warring empires and nations killing each other in the most savage and brutal ways. So the Bloons of the desert stayed where they were, ever growing, ever inflating for the next 15 years. Rise to Power Meanwhile, as the Monkeys in the Monkey World were distracted by the Bloon Outbreak, back at Terra Bloonus the Bloon Regime grew stronger and stronger, generating more soldiers and Bloon types and doing other things that any strengthening nation would do. A Superweapon is Born The Bloonian Crossover Bloon Insurgency Wracked with guilt and horror over the terrifying atrocities inherent with his upbringing, the Empath Bloon known as T.H.A.N.E., son of T.H.A.N.O.S., covertly formed a rebel group consisting of Empath Bloons, called the Bloon Insurgency. Over time, the Insurgency secretly grew in power within the Regime's ranks, striving to do what was sufficient to take down the Bloon Regime. The Insurgency was aware of the world of monkeys at the other side of the universe which the Regime saw as its greatest foe, and so the Insurgency started brewing up plans to weaken the Regime just enough for the Monkeys to strike them down. Invasion of the Monkey World Meanwhile, after discovering that their various attempts to collapse the Monkey World via Bloon Outbreaks have not only failed, but also strengthened the Monkey race as a whole, the Regime finally decided that it is time to finish the job, and wipe out the Monkey Empire once and for all. Having fully-developed its military force over the years, the Regime launched a full-scale invasion of the Monkey World. Location Revealed Under a Counter-Offensive The Final Battle Defeat Into Shambles At the aftermath of BTD7, and at the beginning of the events of BTD8: Corrupter's Revenge, the Bloon Regime has undergone total collapse. Most of whatever remains of the Bloonian high command were captured by the Monkey Empire, where they were either imprisoned for life or executed for the innumerable war crimes they have committed, including genocide, pillaging, torture, giving no quarter, etc. The only major portion of the Regime that remained was the Order of the Golem, located in the Adventure Time universe (the events of BATTD 2: Black Pops occurs at the timeframe around late BTD7PotA and early BTD8CR). The other remnants that existed in the Monkey World and managed to evade capture were scattered across the galaxy. Organizational structure The Bloon Regime is George Orwell's worst nightmare. Everything about it exists in the infinite, shadowy abyss beyond the extreme edge of far-wing politics. Hierarchy The Bloon Regime is universally top-down in every possible way. The head of state is portrayed not only as an emperor but as a god whose point of view is the only valid perspective in the universe, and all opposing insights are folly. As you move down the hierarchy ladder, you have the Bloonian High Command, who answer to the Emperor and put about actions based on the Emperor's will. Then you have the generals and ministers and other officials you'd get in an organized government. Under these officials, you have the Secretum Vigilum (Latin for "Secret Police"), which is essentially a Bloonian Gestapo. They are exactly what their Latin namesake purports them to be, a secret police that does everything it can to eliminate the concept of free will and free thought. They attempt to convert all Bloons who were born with empathy to their cause by whatever means necessary, and those that are not bent to the will of the Emperor are completely annihilated, and then forgotten without a trace, like they had never existed in the first place. The people at the bottom are treated literally as drones, having exactly the same face, no name, no identity, and expendable in every way. They manifest the Orwellian concept of the "unperson" at its deepest, darkest form, and exist only as valueless minions used to rush enemy defenses and mercilessly slaughter everyone they are ordered to kill. And they do it to not only the men, but the women and the children too. The Vigilum also have a subgroup specifically tailored for mass extermination of "undesirables," known as the Tágma Thanátou (Greek for "Death Squad"). They hunt down and slaughter Empath Bloons that are deemed "unruly" or "heretical" to the Regime's cause, and also participate in running the various camps (yes, that kind of camp) scattered around Terra Bloonus built to industrially-massacre Empaths and of course, prisoners of war such as abducted Monkeys. Philosophy As said before, the Bloonian philosophy follows every aspect of Orwellian concepts in political culture and takes them to their darkest extremes. The Bloon Regime truly believes that their master is always right, and all other points of view are heresy and propaganda disseminated by their enemies, mainly the Monkeys. The Regime also denies its citizens of any individuality whatsoever. To them, there is no identity, there is no concept of the "person." There is only the brutal, authoritarian verdict of the Emperor, prioritized above everything else. Another aspect of the Bloonian philosophy is their overarching bigotry towards all other life. The Regime believes all life that isn't Bloonian to be "inferior" to the Bloonian race and polluting the universe with weakness and infirmity, deserving nothing but total annihilation. They believe that by obliterating all non-Bloonian life they will cleanse the universe of the "lesser" life forms so that the "superior" race - the Bloonian race - can dominate all of existence. Languages The Bloon Regime's culture uses English, Latin, and Greek as their main languages. Japanese is also prominent in Terra Bloonus, especially among Kamikaze Bloons.Category:Factions Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:BTD8: Corrupter's Revenge